Love-Love Daisakusen
by neonquincy1217
Summary: Just what do you give to a girl who's got everything? Kyogoku Makoto takes advice from chat sites… and hopes of all hopes it will work… Makoto x Sonoko, with a special guest appearance *winks* Written for Poirot Cafe's Competition#5 - Unlikely Friends prompt.


**A/N: **Hey guys!~ Here I am again to bring you another oneshot... A Makoto x Sonoko one this time... which by the way is really stressful but really fun to write.

**Vocab box  
**-ikemen - good-looking/handsome guy  
-mou - geez

yep, I'm pretty sure that's it...

Enjoy!~

* * *

**Love-Love Daisakusen**

**Summary: **Just what do you give to a girl who's got everything? Kyogoku Makoto takes advice from chat sites… and hopes of all hopes it will work… Rated K+. Written for Poirot Cafe's Competition#5 - Unlikely Friends prompt.

* * *

Kyogoku Makoto has always been a man of few words. When he takes action, though, he chooses to devote his time and energy perfecting his art. Unlike his peers whose free times are always spent hanging out with friends and dating, he would be traveling halfway around the world gearing up for his next fight. Makoto has always been known by many as a lone wolf, always choosing to spend his time alone lock himself up in a training room somewhere, clearing his mind and making sure to keep his form in check.

There are perks that come with being the world-renowned _Prince of Kicks_ at the age of eighteen. He can afford the luxury most people can't (except he chooses not to), he's got practically the entire martial arts community looking up to him, heck, he's got an army of fan girls who want to date him for whatever price.

Only… those perks do not include instantly knowing which present to pick for his girlfriend, and frankly, his monthly present of him winning the tournament is getting a little repetitive. This time, as it is supposed to be for Suzuki Sonoko's birthday, he's determined to pick a gift that will always make her remember him. Except, he has no idea what it could be…

Which is why by a sort of out-of-character reaction, he tries to find solace in the Wonderful World of Internet.

It's certainly not the first time he's used a computer (he owns one just inside his room), but it certainly is the first time for him to be directed and redirected to the numerous websites Sonoko-san has been unknowingly dropping hints to when she was still looking for a prospective _ikemen_ to date. From one website to another, time and again, he would find himself almost smashing the keyboard typing the words "Sonoko-san is no longer available so don't ever bother her again!" especially when he finds out they have been flirting with her and trying to woo her just for her money.

Which doesn't help much with his current predicament, because by then, the person on the other side of the screen would inevitably log off, intimidated by his very few words.

But then again, he was not one to give up that easily, and he somehow found a helpful soul that may help him with his (not-so) problematic problem.

It did not start very well, though…

_Sonoko-jousan? Yeah, she's a really fine young lady. We met just one time and we really clicked, _he watched in horror as the words flashed on the screen. For a while his head debated whether someone calling his girlfriend "jousan" is worse than saying they "really clicked." He was left gawking for a full minute before his fingers worked noisily to form a series of questions.

_You did what?! Where? When? How? What did you do to her? _

_Whoa there, what is it to you? _says the guy on the other line.

_I'll have you know, _Makoto typed, and took the trouble of even bold-facing the next few lines, **_that Sonoko-san is now dating somebody and that somebody happens to be me. _**

Makoto smashed the Enter key before he added in haste, _That must mean I have the right to know doesn't it?_

The karate-do's fingers hovered impatiently on the keys, his head a mere inch from the monitor as he waited for the other's reply. If he says anything out of line he's determined to give the screen a good punch.

_Oh, so you're playing the overprotective boyfriend now? (^^;) _he read. And blinked. And backed off the computer screen. And gritted his teeth as a wild blush crossed his features. What nerve for this guy to even taunt him with a cute emoticon! Is this person even a boy? Do boys even use emoticons? (A/N: Makoto, dear, they do… lol)

_That's hilarious! Wwwwwwww* _the other guy (or girl, or gay, whatever) added, and Makoto felt his ears redden and hands clench to fist. He can just imagine the damage he might cause the innocent device when he unleashes his wrath.

His fit of annoyance eventually disappeared when the person on the other side added, _Don't worry. I assure you she's not interested in me, and there's another girl I like. _

Okay, so… he's talking to a boy, cos he keeps referring to himself as 'ore'…

Makoto sighed in relief and was about to reply to him when another message came in.

_So, Mr. BansoukouKid1996, what brings you to this part of the internet? _

"A-a-a-actually…" he stuttered, took a deep breath and moved his shoulders around, before he decided to finally open up to him…

_I need advice… What do you give to a girl who's got everything?_

Makoto waited with bated breath, watching the tiny little dots on the bottom of the screen indicating that the person on the other side is typing something—and darn was he typing something of length!

_Write her a poem, sing her a song, take her out for dinner, take her out to see the fireworks, take her to the aquarium or Tropical Land or a movie, give her a gift unlike any other, tell her you love her many times over and make sure she'll never forget. The possibilities are endless depending on how you see it._

"Wow," Makoto blinked from the barrage of advice he received from just one guy. Despite being all around the world, he couldn't really consider himself outgoing. That, and not to mention Sonoko-san is the very first person he's ever dated and he tends to get anxious with just the thought of her. It's not that he's clueless as to what teenagers like him do on a date; it's just he's too out of his wits thinking which would make the heiress the happiest.

_You sound really good at this, _he typed, and a reply came a few seconds after.

_The best way to a woman's heart is to treat her like a goddess. Take her somewhere magical and compliment her. While you're at it, throw in a little trinket._

Makoto raised a brow at the last statement.

"A trinket?"

Come to think of it he hasn't given her any piece of jewelry yet has he?

But then again, will she like them?

As for the magical place, well…

_Do you really think that will work? _

_It will work_, the words flashed. _ Just believe in yourself, Ban-kun. (^^,)v_

The dark-skinned man took a few deep breaths before asking, with which the reply came all too quickly.

_Will you help me find this magical place you speak of?_

_Eh?_

Fingers click-clacking against the keys, Makoto further stated, _Preferably around Haido, or Touto or Beika… _

_Uh… sure._

The grin on the karate-do's face grew from ear to ear.

_Okay, are you free on Sunday?_

_You want us to meet?_

_Yeah. Please?_

_Okay then. Anything for Sonoko-jousan. Is 10am okay? Let's meet by the coffee shop near Touto Tower._

_Sure. My name's Kyogoku Makoto, by the way. Red Herring, was it? _Makoto typed away with a grin. _Finally, _a good soul to help him out has arrived! He's a stranger, yes, but a good one. With excitement welling him up, he read:

_It's Doito. Doito Katsuki. Age 21. Medical Student._

-*-.-*-.-*-

"What's keeping you busy all of a sudden?" a certain Nakamori Aoko asked as she and Kaito made their way back home.

"Playing Mr. Cupid?" said the messy haired magician dryly without looking up from his phone. Aoko raised her brows and peered over to see what's keeping her best friend busy, and giggled when she read what little she can see.

"BansoukouKid1996?!"

Kaito had to twitch from the sudden proximity the girl unknowingly brought themselves to, before pulling away and chuckling, "He doesn't have a talent for naming does he?"

"Like _you _have talent for love advice…" Aoko faked a cough before she teased, "CloverKite1412~!"

"Shut up. Like SweetSapphire0926 is any special," Kaito muttered under his breath.

"Were you saying something?"

"Nothing," said Kaito as he took one last look at his phone before putting it away.

_But then again who would ever thought I'd use Red Herring again? I've got a date with The Prince of Kicks _he inwardly cringed. _Geez, how did he even find that site anyway?_

_Haaa, in any case, I have to be careful not to let him see through me._

That, and he keeps reminding himself he's gonna find himself stuck in outer space if he angers the guy. After all, a karate-do's overprotective tendencies are scary.

-*-.-*-.-*-

Sunday came in a blink of an eye, and the Prince of Kicks already found himself standing by Touto Tower one hour before the meeting with this Red Herring.

If he does anything out of line, Makoto swears he's gonna kick his ass all the way to the Himalayas. For those five days after their last conversation, Makoto has been plagued by the same old Doito Katsuki.

Just what kind of person is he to instantly 'click' with Sonoko? Just what kind of tricks did he pull off to try and seduce her via an online account which may hide the true identity of whoever's using it? Moreover, just what kind of guy uses girly emoticons, loves magic, probably dates a girl or two and seems to know a lot about wooing the ladies?

His contemplations were suddenly cut off by a loud, playful voice.

"Hey there!" the guy said, and Makoto spun to see a slightly overweight-looking guy waving a hand at him and walking to his direction.

"You're Kyogoku Makoto-san, I assume?" he beamed, his chubby cheeks looking more bloated than it originally does. When Makoto looked like he was shifting to an offensive position, he hastily added, "Don't be alarmed. I know a little about karate, that's why I recognize your face.

"Also, that band-aid on your forehead is a dead giveaway," said he, pointing to his own forehead, just above his left brow.

The high school boy's eyes widened. One look at the guy before him and he knew he's lying. There's not a single trace on Doito which could indicate he knows, or he has ever tried, martial arts. Well, maybe the guy has read articles about him, but still, his trained senses can smell a lie a mile away. And he tries to cover it up with the simple reason that he knew him because he's wearing a band-aid?

"I'm sorry, but _you're _Doito Katsuki-san?" he inquired as the university student came to a halt in front of him.

"The one and only," he replied with all he confidence he can muster.

To say Makoto was shocked is an understatement. He just didn't expect to meet a guy who half looked like he never dated anyone at all. For a moment there, Kaito thought the dark-skinned man has seen through him. '_Doito'_ watched the other guy watch him for a full minute before he let out a chuckle.

"Y-yeah, my looks tend to deceive people."

Makoto shook himself out of daze and cleared his throat before saying, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just… I never expected you to be…" he raised an arm between the both of them, "the type of person to give advice to someone like me. Y-you know, because of the way you talked and all that, I thought that you—"

"Nah, happens all the time," the other guy waved him off. "I half-thought Sonoko-jousan was thinking I was some ikemen Casanova before we met in person."

"You even sound like one online, but you don't look like it at all," the taller of the two said, not meaning to sound rude but ending up sounding like it anyway.

Both paused in an awkward fashion, before a fussing Makoto hastily added, "Oh, s-sorry I didn't mean—I-I mean…"

"Haha! It's okay," the chubby one chimed, adding in a much audible snort. "So, shall we get going?"

"To where, exactly?"

"Depending on your budget. Then we can decide where and when you should invite her."

"Money's not a problem, but… Uhm, actually…"

Doito blinked and tilted his head to the side seeing The Prince of Kicks fidgeting, before he uttered, "Wait, you didn't invite her already, did you?"

"Well, today's her birthday. She told me she'll be hanging out with Mouri-san and the others in the morning. This afternoon, I told her I'd pick her up," he told his companion, leaving out the part that he's taking her out so the others can prepare a surprise party for her in the evening.

Now it was Doito's turn to not sound rude but 'accidentally' ending up doing so.

"Wow, very gentlemanly. Except not good enough if you don't know where you'll take her!"

Makoto blushed. Maybe he was just excited… _too_ excited, in fact, that he forgot to plan all this a week before. But then again all those hours were spent in chat rooms shoving people off whilst looking for ways to persuade them to help him, so can he really blame himself?

"But we've got about three-four hours to plan this, so let's get started!" Doito beamed (and he felt uncomfortable with it, if not more suspicious), and Makoto followed suit of the older guy.

And so they were off, hopping from one store to the other, from Touto to Haido to Beika, trying to look for that one magical place the heiress would surely enjoy. All that while, the university student dragged him along looking for the most suitable gift, one she can use and still look fashionable in.

The two agreed looking for a gift first and worrying about that 'special place' later. Doito's knowledge about women and their sense of style surprised Makoto even further. Heck, the guy even knows about all these girly places he dared not go if his life depended in it, like pastel-themed parfait shops or a lingerie shop Makoto swore was too uncomfortable for his taste. Doito suggested giving lingerie as a gift is perfectly fine but he was well out of the shop in a split second, which makes him wonder if the guy ever did that for a girl. Either that or he's one lonely pervert stuck in the oblivion of… 'fantasies.'

After an hour or so of searching, though, they finally found the perfect gift: a silver bracelet with a pink-colored stone charm shaped like a bell. It was a rose quartz, said Doito, and it symbolizes love, trust and harmony. It's also a 5th anniversary gemstone, which is really coincidental since they're celebrating their fifth month as a couple too (for a moment Makoto wondered if it was even specially made and Doito just dragged him around in circles before he took him there to pick it up).

He let his suspicions drop the moment they walked out of the jewelry shop… just for a while, though, as they stopped over to grab lunch. At around 2pm, the duo silently walked to Makoto and Sonoko's meeting place: an intersecting street just near Haido City Shopping Mall.

"Just what kind of place are we looking for?" asked the chubby one.

"Somewhere not involving some butt-kicking or people dying or kidnapping. Just a regular place we can call our own," Makoto uttered all too frankly. It's true, though. For the past months they're dating, the couple has always found themselves involved in some crime-related scenario. That, or he has to deal with good-for-nothing freaks trying to hurt _his_ Sonoko… Not that he's complaining, though.

"_A regular place you can call your own_, huh?" the elder echoed. "Sounds like it came straight out from a romance flick. But I'm afraid not good enough…"

Before Makoto can say anything in retort, a familiar voice called from across the street.

"Makoto-saaan!~"

Both boys froze on the spot.

"Sonoko-san!"

Sure enough, it was the short-haired heiress waving at him with a wide smile on her face. Beside her stood Ran (Kaito inwardly cringed upon seeing her), waving with her, before said girl took off to leave her best friend waiting for the light to turn green.

"Here's where I take my leave," Doito said in a cheerful voice before turning to leave, skipping in a way which makes him look lighter than his weight. Makoto, however, caught him by the arm.

"No wait. You're leaving?"

'You can do this Ban-chan! I know you can," Doito, albeit surprised by Makoto's sudden movement, said in encouragement, placing his hands on the taller guy's shoulders.

"But I—" Makoto began to argue, but was abruptly cut off by the elder.

"If you're really that worried, then…"

"What the-?!" the karate-do exclaimed as Doito shoved a little black earplug thing into one of his ears, took out a knitted cap from who-knows-where and put it on him, despite the other guy's protests.

"A… what is this?" Makoto asked, retrieving the device from his ear and looking at it suspiciously.

"A transceiver. I figured it may come in handy, that's why I brought it," Doito winked at him.

"W-wai—?"

"Oh, and don't forget to give her this…" the medical student held out his bare hand and with a blink of an eye, he's already handing him out a single red rose. Makoto was about to inquire how in the world he managed it, but Sonoko's voice cut him off.

"Makoto-san?" the heiress called from behind him, and said guy quickly placed the transceiver back in and practically twirled to her direction.

"Sonoko-san! I'm glad you can make it!"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Uh, him?" the karate-do stuttered, before he moved so Sonoko can meet his newfound friend.

"Sonoko-san, this is…" he began, but gaped when he realized Doito's nowhere to be found.

Strange.

First, the karate statement, then a transceiver, now this? What kind of medical student brings around a transceiver with him everywhere he goes? Also, what's with the rose? And now he disappears without him even noticing. Just what kind of sorcery—

_"Ban-chan!" _the voice of Doito rang in his ears. "_Focus! We can't have Sonoko-jouchan walking off on you can we?"_

Sure enough, Makoto turned to the girl's direction to find her frowning with both hands on her hips. Her expression changed to that of surprise, though, when she noticed what her boyfriend was wearing on his head.

"What's with the wool hat? It's a little… inappropriate don't you think?"

Ah, Sonoko, the Fashion Diva… That never fails to make Makoto blush.

"Uh…"

_"Tell her you caught a cold!"_

"I… got cold," Makoto reasoned. He can 'hear' the other guy flailing from where he hid.

_"Stop being so nervous!" _Doito hissed, and he dared reply, "I know! Stop reminding me!"

Out of the blue, Sonoko commented, "You're being weird."

"Oh, sorry. I just feel a little under the weather," the dark-skinned man sheepishly replied, bringing one hand behind his head while the other stayed behind his back.

_"Give her the flower!"_

"Uh, this is for you," Makoto handed her the red rose. He watched as the girl's face lit up in delight, cheeks flushing a little. She took it from him oh-so excitedly.

"My, Makoto-san! It's beautiful!"

"Also, Sonoko-san…" Makoto murmured, now looking down after he got a good look at what his girlfriend is wearing: a frilly red tube-top that exposes her belly button paired with a cream cardigan, a denim skirt that doesn't even reach her knees, dark leggings and knee-high boots. "C-can you please… s-stop wearing those kinds of things that'll make other guys want to flirt with you?"

"_Mou, _I wore it for _you_," the blushing girl before him spoke, and Makoto swore he felt his face heat up even more.

_"Girls can wear whatever they want, can't they?" _whispered the voice in his ear, to which he whispered back, "Oh what do you know? I bet you just want to see her in it don't you?"

_"Shush or she'll get suspicious!"_

Makoto sneaked a glance on the girl before him just to check if she noticed. Luckily, Sonoko was busy with answering a text message she just received from Ran (probably just demanding to tell her the juicy details later).

"Get out here, then, so I can give you a piece of my mind!"

From where Kaito hid (in the shadows of a mailbox across the street), he can make out the karate-do's 'ready-to-kill' glare and he felt chills crawl through his spine. "_Nope, not a chance," _he half-joked in Doito's voice.

_"Just get going already! I know the perfect place. I'll tell you along the way."_

"Fine! I still don't trust you, though," and turning to the brown-haired girl, he said, "Let's go?"

"Sure! But let's do something about that hat first. It's on me," the birthday girl declared, and Makoto can only nod in agreement as the voice of Doito rang in his ears…

_"It'll work out, Ban-chan! If it doesn't, you have my permission to kick me all the way to Mars."_

Makoto cursed inwardly upon these words.

_You very well know I'd do just that!_

-*-.-*-.-*-

Sure enough, it was a good call for Makoto (now wearing a snapback to go with his jacket and jeans, courtesy of his girlfriend) not to trust Doito that much, for once again, he just brought them strolling aimlessly for a full two hours. Not that he's not enjoying, though. Sonoko indulged herself with going in and out one store after another, buying cute little things for her friends and family members, something other guys hate so much. Except, Makoto can only curve a smile on his face seeing how much Sonoko is enjoying his company… even if it involves shopping. At one point, the girl told him strictly not to follow her into one of the stalls, and she came out presenting him with a phone strap that looked just like herself. Makoto, too happy for his own good, gladly accepted and used it right away, much to the girl's delight.

Around half-past four, Doito instructed him to ride a taxi going to the outskirts of the city. He was about to ask why when Doito spoke, _"I told you, I know a magical place! Just follow my instructions."_

"How can I be sure you're not trying to trick me?" the doubtful muttered. Then again it's too late to back down now.

_"I insist, Ban-chan. I promise you she'll love it." _

And so, with a sigh, Makoto turned to tell his companion, "Sonoko-san, there's something I want to show you."

"What is it?"

"Well, we'll have to ride a taxi to get there," he reiterated. He turned red seeing the girl's confused expression. For a while he debated what to tell her. After all, he's only following instructions, and he can't dare tell her 'he's only following the voice in his head'.

After a while, he gleamed at her all-too-handsomely, and said as he took her hand, "Trust me. You'll love it."

And they were off to who-knows-where. He'll have to worry about Doito later. And if anything goes wrong he'll just have to give the guy a solid boot to the head.

A thirty minute drive later, the couple found themselves gawking in awe upon the view of the ocean and the glorious sun setting over the horizon. While Makoto took care of the bill, Sonoko jumped off the vehicle like a grade schooler and spent an entire minute squealing altogether. The karate-do can only chuckle at the rare moment of seeing her all-too innocent reaction.

Now, normally Makoto wouldn't even go a 10-meter-radius near seawater, as it brings back the bitter memory of how he almost lost the girl he loved from a boyfriend-material-turned-psychotic-killer. But it's her special day, and this is supposed to be a magical place. He subconsciously gave Doito another chance, seeing as Sonoko seems to enjoy ditching her boots, getting the sand in between her feet and feeling the waves crash through them, and the memory vanishes to be replaced by her smile, her cerulean eyes, and the way his name sounds like when it slips her cherry lips.

All of a sudden, everything seems surreal… and indeed, it was a magical place.

"I'm surprised, though. This is so unlike you!" she told him a few minutes after they found themselves sitting on the sand, admiring the view.

"Oh is it?" Makoto had to fight off an awkward laugh on the statement.

Sonoko giggled at him, a blush creeping up her cheeks, before saying, "Did you do this all by yourself?"

"I had a little help. It's your special day, after all. I wanted it to be perfect," he replied with a contented grin.

"Well, it's not just a special day anymore… It's my best day ever!" said she in a voice higher than normal, admiring the view of the sunset as it hits the horizon. Sonoko scooted closer and placed her head against the boy's shoulder.

_"Heheh, looks like you don't need my help anymore, Ban-chan~" _said Doito, and he simply shrugged the voice off.

"Oh, I got something for you," Makoto said, remembering the present Doito picked with him. Sonoko raised her head as the karate-do pulled a medium-sized velvet box from inside his jacket. With a sparkle in her eyes, she took the box from him, opened it and was taken by surprise by the gift.

"Makoto-san! It's beautiful," she cried and threw her arms around him. "IloveitIloveitIloveitIloveit!"

Makoto offered to put the bracelet around her wrist, and as if by cue, right then and there, the sun set completely. In sync with the sun completely disappearing, they were cut off by loud whistling noises as a set of lights shoot up, and bloomed in the sky like flowers of different colors.

"WOW!" the girl squealed, admiring the fireworks as if it was made just for the two of them.

From beside her, Makoto whispered, "Happy birthday, Sonoko-san!"

A teary-eyed Sonoko stared right back into him and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. The red-faced guy gleamed in content and pulled her closer to him as they enjoyed the early evening light show.

Not once has the heiress ever thought she can get caught up in her boyfriend's own Love-Love Strategy.

In the background, some five meters away from the couple, a lone tree by the foot of a hill squirmed frantically as birds try to perch on it.

_Geez, never in my life have I thought I'd disguise as a tree… or a hobo, or a lamppost. You owe me bigtime, you little—! _said tree whispered to itself.

But looking at the scene before him, Mr. Cupid here can't be any more content with the outcome.

Maybe he can even reveal his nighttime occupation to this hopelessly-in-love Mr. BansoukouKid1996…

-*-.-*-.-*-

Makoto was dead tired by the time he got home from Sonoko's birthday party, but his cellphone indicating new mail caused him to stand right back up from his lying position.

_Three cheers for Ban-chan and his successful date!~ Yays! (^^;)v _he read.

_Look, I don't appreciate you spying on us but… _Makoto started, then paused halfway, only to delete everything he's typed so far and only managed a dry "_Thank you."_

_Sure, anytime! Wwwwww _flashed the words on-screen. His fingers hovered lightly on the keys for a moment, before he finally typed his reply.

_Doito-san, how do you know all about this romance stuff? _

Makoto waited for a while and wondered just how this comes so naturally to the guy… until a seemingly out-of-Doito's-character response confirmed everything for him.

_Well, let's just say it's part of my night job to take extra care of the ladies. The way I saw it, though, you did just fine on your own. Sonoko-jousan's heart is as pure as rose quartz but as precious as a rare pink diamond. Will you take care of it for me, Mr. World's Strongest Security System? *grinning Kid caricature*_

Doito Katsuki was a stranger no more…

What happened today came to be not only because they found a magical place, nor was it because they happened to be in the right place at the right time, just when the sun pierces the horizon just right. It was because being with the person he loves was in itself enchanting.

Even made more magical with the help from the Kaitou Kid…

And right there, looking back to Suzuki Sonoko's 'best day ever,' Kyogoku Makoto sighed in relief, a contented grin plastered on his dim-lit face. He looked out his window to admire the crescent moon.

Maybe The Magician Under the Moonlight is not such a bad person after all…

And, if anything, he'd like to meet him again to give his proper thanks.

_v('_')v_ (A/N:This is Makoto using an emoticon)

* * *

**A/N:**

*Japanese equivalent for LOL

For everyone's convenience, bansoukou means 'adhesive plaster,' like band-aid or something of that sort.

I imagine Makoto being not too familiar with internet and messaging and chats, so I thought he'd be a little shocked to know guys can use emoticons too.

And if you guessed Jii-chan was behind the fireworks, then you guessed correctly!~

Hope you guys enjoyed my first shot on a MakotoxSonoko fic!~ *dances*

Review me pretty please? Thankies!~

**Love lots,**

**-neonquincy1217 :3**


End file.
